Bienvenido al mundo
by Miss Reira
Summary: En su vida Goku se imagino que algún día tendría en sus manos algo tan pequeño, ahora que lo tenia el sabia que lo protegería a costa de su propia vida, porque ese sentimiento que estaba experimentando era lo mejor que pensó que llegaría a sentir.


_Bien... primera vez que escribo algo de DBZ. a decir verdad le tenia un miedo terrible ¿porque? porque fue el primer anime que vi en mi vida, y a decir verdad no soy de leer fics de DBZ. me gusta conservar su esencia original, pero hacer dias me aventure a leer uno que otro y quede encantada :') asi que dije ¿porque no hacer una? & al ver una imagen de Gohan en bebe se me vino esta idea.. no se, siempre quise saber como seria este momento, & aqui esta no en original pero asi.._

 ** _Disclaimer._**

 ** _los personajes de DB, DBZ pertenecen a Akira-Sama_**

 ** _yo solo los uso para entretension xc_**

* * *

Era pequeño, cabe decir que muy pequeño, y silencioso, si te acercabas a él te dabas cuenta que desprendía un olor particular, un olor que jamás pensó llegaría a existir, de esos olores tan dulces que en ninguna tienda de golosinas podrías encontrar.

Con sus oscuros ojos delineo cada parte de su pequeño. Porque si era suyo, SU hijo, ese ser que había llegado a sus vidas. Miro su pequeña cabezita la cual estaba cubierta por un gorrito rojo & debajo de ella se podían apreciar unas pelucitas negras, tan negras como las de él, pero a comparación de su cabello es que las de su hijo parecían echas de algo muy fino como la misma seda, su recorrido siguió a su carita redonda, aún no podía evitar sentir cierta ternura al mirar esas mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas, el el nuevo integrante de la familia Son dormía y aunque no podía ver sus ojitos sabía que eran Negros, en fin, tanto cabello como color de ojos tenía de quien heredarlos.

Con cuidado acercó una de sus grandes manos a la pequeña de su bebé, por primera vez Son Goku sintió algo conocido al miedo, miedo de poder causar algún daño a su hijo, porque siendo realistas se veía frágil como si con cualquier movimiento se pudiera romper, había visto bebes si, pero era la primera vez que veía al que sería SU bebe.

\- No tengas miedo Goku.- escucho decir a la joven madre.

Y con su mano tomó la pequeña del azabache y un sentimiento desconocido lo embargo, jamás pensó que un sentimiento así podría existir, el que vivía solo pensando en pelear, el que había conocido muchos tipos de sentimientos jamás pensó que al tocar la mano de su hijo sentiría esa alegría en su corazón.

Goku, al saber que sería padre se sintió feliz, si incluso habían festejado en compañía de su esposa y suegro la agradable noticia, durante el embarazo de Milk había visto como el vientre de la Hija de Ox satan crecía y el mismo en ocasiones se preguntaba ¿cómo saldría su hijo de ahí? Pero aún sin saber la respuesta a pesar de que varias veces le preguntó a Milk y esta se negaba o simplemente le regalaba una sonrisa, Goku al saber que su hijo sería varón sintió cierto orgullo en su interior porque sabía que un pequeñin con la misma energía que el nacería, no, no es que no haya sentido lo mismo si su hijo hubiera sido una niña, pero al ver a su esposa por las noches dormir sabia que eran más frágiles, por eso al saber que su hijo seria varón se alegro, por las noches se permitía imaginar que al nacer su primogénito el mismo le enseñaría las artes marciales, claro esos pensamientos eran sólo para él, porque Milk insistía en que su bebe sería un gran investigador, sí nadie decía que no, pero nadie le quitaría a su hijo que amara tanto las peleas como él.

El saiyajin no se percató en qué momento su hijo había abierto los ojos y lo miraba con sus ojitos negros, Goku le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que tanto lo caracterizaban combinada con todo el amor que él podría ofrecer, y el pequeño en respuesta tomó su dedo índice con toda su manita.

\- Goku… ¿crees que seremos buenos padres?- pregunto Milk mientras miraba a su esposo.

\- ¡Claro que sí Milk seremos los mejores- la joven en respuesta sonrió, para ser sinceros ni el mismo sabía el porqué de su respuesta, pero sin pensarlo respondió. Porque quizá el era muy ingenuo y nuevo para estas cosas pero él se haría cargo de que su pequeño recibiera el mismo amor que él una vez recibió de su abuelo Gohan.

Quizá, de hoy en adelante el pasaría por muchas cosas, pero no permitirá que su familia sufriera. Porque el los protegería incluso aunque fuera a costa de su propia vida, no dejaría que dañará algo que él y su esposa habían creado, para él Su hijo era el ser más perfecto que algún día podría ver.

-Bienvenido al mundo pequeño.

* * *

 _bueno es todo... espero que les halla gustado.. xc_

 ** _¿Me regalan un Review?_**


End file.
